Weed
Weed (also known as marijuana, grass, pot, dope, cannabis, and endo) is a drug that comes from the Cannabis plant. It appears in many games throughout the Grand Theft Auto series. Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Weed is referenced in earlier games, most notably Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, where it is mentioned by Dwaine, Jethro, and Couzin Ed. It makes its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is seen during the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?, in which CJ must burn weed fields belonging to The Truth before authorities arrive, at the farm in Leafy Hollow. While the marijuana plants are burning, Carl is visibly affected by the resulting smoke, as the camera will start to sway and Carl will comment on how he is starting to get dizzy. Weed is planted inside the DA's car in the mission 555 We Tip. Ryder smokes weed laced with PCP, a mixture which he makes himself and calls "water". All gangs are seen smoking marijuana. Also, some pedestrians in Los Santos can be heard saying things such as "that ese put dust in my weed" and "where the weed at?". ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes From Liberty City During Grand Theft Auto IV, Little Jacob is almost always seen smoking weed during much of the storyline. His best friend and business partner Real Badman also frequently smokes weed. Most of Jacob's missions and jobs for Niko also involve weed. flyhighpizzapie.com is a website that sells weed, though Niko, Johnny, and Luis are unable to order anything from the site. Terry Thorpe, Dave Grossman, and Armando Torres are also shown smoking weed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Weed is also featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars in Drug Dealing, classified as a low value drug. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Weed makes its first official interactive appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. It can be smoked using a bong by both Michael and Franklin. Michael and Franklin will get high and react to the effect. The Ballas have a marijuana growing/packing business set up in an abandoned sawmill just south of Paleto Bay. Smoke on the Water, a medical marijuana pharmacy, can be purchased by Franklin although he won't able to buy anything from the store. Marijuana plants can also be seen growing at Braddock Farm. The Grass Roots series of stranger missions center around weed; Barry, a man wishing to legalize the drug, meets Michael, Franklin and Trevor on separate occasions and wants them to sign his petition. He offers each of them weed, which Michael and Trevor reluctantly take and experience frightening trips as a result of the weed being laced with a hallucinogen. Franklin, however, doesn't experience the effects and chastises Barry for its low quality. Barry later has Franklin deliver two large shipments of weed to his apartment for use in a "smoke-in" protest at city hall. As it turns out however, Barry was lying about the protest and uses the weed for himself. If the player is Trevor, they can go to a weed farm near Grapeseed. They can rob it for approximately $10,000-$100,000. That is also the only place a Confederate flag can be found. Jimmy bought weed before the events of Fame or Shame. In Grand Theft Auto Online, weed functions the same way it does in GTA V. It can be smoked by using a bong if the player owns an apartment, or when visiting another player's apartment. The player will experience a blurry effect, green tint and sound being cut out to simulate the feeling of being high. If consumed in a massive concentration the player will eventually pass out and re-awaken at the Central Los Santos Medical Center, even if the player is not located in Los Santos. It is possible this hospital is supposed to serve as a drug-rehabilitation center as well. In the Bikers update for Grand Theft Auto Online, one of the types of businesses that the player can purchase is weed farms, which grow weed that can be sold. uk:Марихуана Category:Drug Dealing Category:Drugs